


I will return to you

by Crystalklk



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe: Planet Vegeta Exists, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Planet Vegeta, Saiyan AU, Tenderness, frieza is only mentioned really, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalklk/pseuds/Crystalklk
Summary: Vegeta asks him to stay behind.





	I will return to you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my friend wonderful saiyan au threads on twitter!
> 
> [Saiyan AU Thread](https://twitter.com/vegitodorito/status/1145346228454076419)
> 
> Thank you for the inspiration, Liv!

Vegeta asks him to stay behind. Kakarot knows why, but also knows that they can't risk being seen, Frieza might have a spy in the castle, and if he stays in the room too long... it might be deadly for the planet as a whole.

"Need something, Prince?" Kakarot asks, friendly and open, but Vegeta frowns harder.

Vegeta takes a step forward hesitantly, pausing for a moment and clenching his fists, but Kakarot waits, Vegeta is the smarter of the two of them, he's balancing risks and rewards.

Kakarot's heart feels heavier, and he reminds himself to be careful. He hopes Vegeta remembers as well.

Something seems to settle in Vegeta, and he walks forward, removing his gloves with his teeth and clasping Kakarot's hand close to his royal armor.

Vegeta's eyes are closed and he looks like he could be in prayer, but Kakarot doesn't think that's it, at least not in this moment.

"Kakarot, be careful. Please. I would- it would be a shame to lose you, a shame for all of us."

"I'll be careful, Prince Vegeta," he says, hoping to placate Vegeta's fear, but he frowns again.

Kakarot doesn't like this false distance either, but if they appear close...

"Please... please. Don't go where I can't follow." Vegeta nearly begs.

Kakarot lowers his voice to a mere whisper, "If I do, my prince, my Vegeta, I will return to you."

**Author's Note:**

> gay rights


End file.
